


What Matters

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Series: Role Models [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Gen, Headcanon, Role Models, Story for Steven!Garnet, Young Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Buck Dewey, distraught from a harsh day at school with no dad to comfort him, runs to the beach to think. There, he finds someone kind and compassionate to look up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

The tide was coming in along the shore of Beach City. It was two thousand three and a little five year old boy felt hopeless as he held a torn picture in his hands. His father loved it, so why didn’t the other kids? He’d gone home to tell his father about this, only to find that he wasn’t home at all.

“Why do you even matter?” he growled to the picture. “You’re never even home.”

Buck couldn’t stay angry though. Instead, he let the tears roll down his plump cheeks and into the sand as he laid the picture down next to him. He continued to cry as he crossed his arms over his knees and stared out at the water. Out here, at this time of night along the beach, he could be as sad he wanted. After all, it wasn’t like anyone was around to see him cry. Or so he thought before a large explosion followed by a burst of light captured his attention.

He whirled around and stood to see a tall woman with red gauntlets fighting a large weasel-like monster about twice her height. He assumed the monster was eyeless, only for it to turn towards him. Once its face was in view, he could see a beady green eye staring directly at him. Then it was coming towards him. He was too scared to move, terrified of the beast before him.

He completely forgot about the woman until she leapt up in front of him, seconds before the beast pounced. Using its own velocity against it, her punch was only made that much stronger. Thus, the beast was dead- puffing up into a large green cloud. The only thing that remained was the cold stone-like eye that fell to the ground. The woman caught the eye quickly, placing it into a red-tinted bubble. And then, it was gone for real.

He snuffled, stepping back. He wanted to ask who she was or where that monster had come from, but he froze instead when she turned around to face him. Her face, though most of it was hidden by her glasses, gave the feeling of shock, as if she’d forgotten he was there at all. She looked like a goddess,  sleeves ruffling in the breeze around her shirt. It held a symbol that, to the boy, looked like a lightning bolt. The gauntlets seemed to disappear into nothing, and he stepped back further as she stooped down to his feet. It turned out that what she was interested in was his drawing.

“Careful with this,” she said as she handed it back to him. He reached out and took it with shaking hands, looking up at her with stars in his eyes as his mouth gaped in awe. She gave him a small smile. “It’d be a shame I it got wet. After all, it’s a really cool drawing.”

And then she turned around, walking towards the large temple of a woman in the distance without looking back.

He watched her go before smiling and wiping his tear-stained cheeks and running back into town.


End file.
